terminus_sector_bluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Game History
Chapter 0 The story of this group began on Haask. Haask was a planet that the Empire decided to make an example of to any other planets that might disagree with the Empire. Captain Malsino and Amal were patrolling a city that had been recently suffered an orbital bombardment. They were patrolling the city looking for survivors. During their patrol they encountered a group of stormtroopers. After a brief skirmish, Cpt Malsino and Amal encountered survivors and radioed in a pick up. Daze came in hot piloting an old republic Low Altitude Assault Transport (LAAT). Daze managed to do a pick up and lift off while enduring an aerial assault. The ship took some damage, but managed to get the civilians to the Haask militia headquarters outside of the city. Then before any repairs could be made on the LAAT, another group of civilians radioed for evacuation from the city. The group took off and reentered the besieged city. The LAAT took more damage as Raze piloted the craft (with Amal co-piloting and Malsino on the door gun). Under fire, the group managed to pick up the civilians. The craft took more damage and somehow managed to remain in the air until they got back to the base. When they landed this time, they found out that the Haask militia was evacuating the base. The Imperials were overrunning the city and all Militia forces were pulling out. Cpt Malsino pulled rank to get the civilians on the last transport away from the war zone, which also left the group stuck at the base (the LAAT was flaming wreckage at this point). They then learned of a mission that needed to be completed. An old religious temple that greatly interested the Imperials had to be destroyed, so that the Imperials couldn’t control it. The group volunteered for the mission. In order to complete the mission, they “found” explosives as well as a land transport. The transport happened to be a stripped down land speeder that was missing most of its frame and all of its armor. The group headed into town towards the ancient temple. In a daring (some would say insane) maneuver Daze drove full speed into the temple.Before the Imperials, civilian contractors, and members of the intergalactic press knew what happened, the group destroyed the temple. The group escaped the planet by stealing an Imperial transport. Chapter 1 Months later… The group establishes itself on Orvaskiir. From the sale of the Imperial transport, Daze bought a used Ghtroc 720. The group also opened up an import/export business with a warehouse for cargo and a space for the Ghtroc. For day to day business, the group hired a local by the name of Vekkol Bibbond to run operations. Vekkol seemed to be a good fit and didn’t ask too many questions about the activities of the owners. While the group was setting up shop on Orvaskiir, they got into contact with a Rodian crime lord by the name of Barago. Barago has a lot of business interests. Both legal and illegal. He has his base on Orvaskiir. His mansion is located on a pillar outside of the spire. Around the main pillar are circular pads with paths leading to a central point. Barago’s mansion is built of durasteel and white marble. Arriving at Barago’s place the characters learn of the job he wants them to take. Barago has a mining concern on Akijho that has been taken over by local raiders and he wants the group to take it back. The job specifically is to assess the property and make sure operations are back on track. The group is given on planet transportation and 2000 credits. Part of the job has the group responsible for any damages to the mine or loss of materials. In addition to this, the group has to submit an expense report of costs. When the group arrives on Akijho, they use a six wheeled armored car for transportation on the planet’s surface. The vehicle has a number of crates in the back with supplies, fuel cells, and some weapons for the mining concern. On the way out to the mining concern, the group is attacked by raiders. The raiders are defeated and the group gets to the mining concern without any other problems. The mine itself is at the end of a box canyon called Vinder Canyon. The mine and buildings are carved into the rock face of the canyon itself. When the group arrives the shields are down and most of the power is shut down. There is a reinforced chain link fence around the facility buildings. The mine compound is composed of dorm buildings, docks, a processing facility, and the main building. Before Barago legally acquired the mine, it was owned by a local planetary company or Czerka. Barago’s intention with the mine is to run it legally. When the group arrives, it seems that all power has been cut to the mining complex except for one level in the main building. A backup generator is the probable source of the power. The one level lit up is the admin level (5th level). Around the complex there’s signs of electrical burns and blood. A battle occurred relatively recently, but all the combatants are gone. No evidence of major damage done to the facility. ' '''Later on its discovered that there is one survivor left in the building. He goes by the name of Rascal. Rascal has suffered some injuries, but nothing major. He manages to tell the group what happened at the facility. A group of engineers were working at the facility. They were from the previous management, but stayed on to work at the facility. There were about a dozen engineers in the group. At least ten of them were kidnapped. The raiders attacked when the defense system was undergoing maintenance. Because the defense system was down, the raiders took the opportunity to attack. Along with taking prisoners, the raiders also made off with three of the main industrial drills. However one of the attacking raiders was left behind and then captured. His name is Skitter. Skitter was stuck in an industrial washer three stories tall with no means of escape. After some intense negotiation, a deal was reached. Unfortunately during this negotiation, Malsino rolled a despair and made Skitter a recurring villain. Still a deal was made. Skitter was freed and provided with food and water (a pallet of each) with the means to move them. In exchange for this, the group was given information about how to find the drills and kidnapped personnel. Both the drills and the people were kidnapped by a gang lead by Bonesaw. Bonesaw was the local leader (called a king) among the bandits. He was the major power in the area and the only way to get the drills and people back was to deal with Bonesaw. This meant competing in Bonesaw’s competition. Bonesaw had an arena that was in the center of a valley. There was a huge track there with high banked turns, spikey pits and various other hazards. The race track also had six different zones presenting different challenges to the racers. First was a straight narrow bridge. The second part consisted of banked sweeping turns with broken rusting wreckage all over the track. These were the Tetanus Turns. The third part was a twisting labyrinth that resembled a hot wheels track. The fourth part consisted of a culvert that had a forest of stalagmites. The spikes were adorned with corpses and wrecks. There were also two other zones, but the descriptions of those were not recorded. The race involved three laps around the track. The only rules were to get to the end in one piece. The group tricked out their ride to compete in the race. They added armor and increased the handling. Also a harness was added to the outside of the vehicle for Amal. The vehicle itself only had seating for two. The group took a five obligation to Skitter to help enter the race. That allowed the group to have the fee waived and advanced them to the quarter final round. This round had eight cars competing. At this point it was determined that Daze is a Jeditologist. The race began and the group sped down the straight away. They were neck and neck with two other cars. Most importantly details about lizard anuses were needed for roleplaying. The collisions then began. Daze collided with another car and Amal found himself on another vehicle. He hung on even though he got squashed between two vehicles. After a struggle with the other racers, Daze and Malsino were declared the winners. Amal joined back up with them after the race. All the competitors then went to the raiders stronghold. There was a smell of industrial lubricant and rust. All around was disintegration and wreckage. The race survivors were herded into a massive arena surrounded by corrugated metal. The floor was a metal grate, except in three open spots where the industrial drills were set up as hazards. On a wall of the arena was a tryptic, probably dating to the old republic. First picture was of a canyon with some greenery. A robed figure was moving through it and looked at the constellations over head. Second picture showed a set of ancient monoliths. There was a second, larger figure in this picture. He held a huge black metal blade. The third picture had the big impaling the jedi-like figure on the big black blade. The three pictures seemed to depict sun rising, noon, and sunset. A massive 7 foot tall man then steps up. He wears a breath mask and carries a large black sword like in the triptych. This was Bonesaw. Bonesaw announced part two of the competition. A battle royale among all of those who survived. The one rule was to fight everyone else until there was a winner. Before the fight began, the group noticed Skitter amongst the groups of fighters. It turned out that Skitter was plotting with the other groups to kill the group. The group failed to find any allies in the other groups, but managed to get skitter to help them. (If Skitter helped the group, and the group wins, then so would Skitter. It was a win-win situation for him.). A fight commences. The three of them fight, but soon Malsino stopped fighting to take care of the other twos wounds. The group managed to avoid dying and came out as the winners of the fight. As the group wondered what was to happen next, they found out that next they had to fight Bonesaw. Bonesaw came into the pit swinging on a chain (by a harness) and attacking with the black sword. All three of the group attacked Bonesaw. As the fight progressed, Amal got knocked into a pit and nearly died from one of the drills. After dealing with Amal, Bonesaw focused his attacks on Daze. Malsino went from attacking to doing patch up work on Daze. Amal fought to remain conscious and not die. Malsino fought to keep Daze from dying. Daze fought Bonesaw. In an insane move no one saw coming. Daze let himself get stabbed by Bonesaw, but when Bonesaw stabbed him Daze stabbed him back. The attack left both of them hurt severely, but Daze had Malsino ready to patch him up. When the fight seemed nearly over, Skitter killed Bonesaw by dropping him into a pit. The group were the victors. Things became chaotic as the once king was now dead. Daze picked up the sword to much acclaim. Malsino took the opportunity to draw the crowd’s attention to Skitter. Skitter then met the group on the arena floor. A quick deal was made. Skitter was proclaimed the new king by the champions of the pit. Daze knelt and presented Skitter with the black blade. Skitter was no longer an enemy (now he was on neutral standing with the group). The group made a deal with Skitter to get back the equipment and people taken from the mine. The mine would be left along by the raiders as long as Skitter got paid protection money. Malsino rephrased that by saying it was a security arrangement. The raiders would protect the mine from attacks. Of course they would be the most likely to attack the mine, so it wasn’t like this would entail a lot of work for them. Chapter 2 After securing the mine, Barago comes to the planet to check on things. During the meeting, Barago asks for Dr. Malsino’s help in a business venture of his. Of course Dr. Malsino goes to help him, since people don’t say no to Barago. Due to the group’s penchant for getting themselves hurt, Barago allows his medical droid to join the group for a while. The medical droid, RB9-42, is a surplus military medical droid specializing in cybernetics from Sirius Cybernetics Corporation. The droid originally worked for the Galactic Republic. It served during the Clone wars and got decommissioned shortly after the cessation of hostilities.The stated reason for decommission was the cessation of hostilities. In reality the reason it got deactivated was because of its personality quirks. In most droids a mind wipe would fix this issue, but for the RB9-42 model a mind wipe would ruin its memory core making it entirely worthless. It got sold off with others of its kind to planetary governments. At some point, it came into Barago’s possession. Barago had the group guard a ship, the Cloud wall 4, that was part of a convoy. The group was assigned one of the decoy ships. During transit the ship the group was on got attacked by the Skreva Rukh. The fight went poorly for the group and they were forced to escape the ship via escape pod. During the struggle to escape, the group attempted to kill the Skrea Rukh leader who appeared to be a large, masked individual. They failed to kill her, but they escaped down to the planet Vaek Perzal. They happened to land at an abandoned refining facility. The refining facility, Varloc Refinery, was owned by Varloc Dynamics. It refined fluidic components. The location of the place was on a small platform in a petroleum swamp. It had shields in place to keep out the odious atmosphere and the overly thick mist of Industrial effluvium. The facility seems to have been abandoned for some time Shortly after landing, the two were joined by Markor and RB9-42. There were some other survivors from the ship there as well. They determined that they weren’t going to be alone for long. The Skreva Rukh were in pursuit. The group made their way into the refinery. The group heard the sounds of military surplus droids being deployed as security. RB9 connected to the refinery computer to change the IFF for the droids. By the time the droids neared the group, the droids didn’t fire on the group. At the same time the pirates landed on the refinery platform and were making their way inside. The group decided to go to the most secure portion of the facility, which was in the back of the facility. The group left the security droids to fight the pirates and made their move to the easily fortified area. Skraeva Ruhk laid waste to the security droids. RB9 interfaced with the refinery computer and triggered the fire extinguishers in place to create an obscuring fog. The group manages to get everyone to the rear portion of the refinery and began to set up an ambush. Daze acted as a distraction to try to get the pirates to move in a certain direction. Meanwhile another air lock got blown. As Daze waited for the pirates to see him, he saw the leader of the Skraeva Ruhk. The one they tried to kill before. She is a masked figure with a cape. Upon seeing Daze, she ignites a red light saber. At this point it is clarified that Daze wears a track suit. The Skraeva Ruhk press ahead, while Daze manages to avoid getting killed. Markor fires several shots and manages to kill one of the pirates. Unfortunately the pirates destroy most of his cover. At this point, she offers to let us go, if we give her want she wants. Elsewhere a ship lands on the platform. The group argues with the lady trying to figure out what she wants. At this point the characters have no idea what she is after and they work to pry that information from her. It turns out that she wants information about where something is hidden. Someone among the group knows where this something is hidden. Mostly likely its one of the NPC civilians in the group. Imperial stormtroopers enter the facility by breaching a door. Moving tactically, several stormtroopers take position in a different corridor that leads to where the group is located. As the stormtroopers take up positions, some black clad stormtroopers show up. Casey states, “I’ll let them pick and choose like they’re in a candy store.” A stand off then occurs between the three groups. The PCs discuss what to do at this point. Surrender to the pirates comes up. RB9 mentions that joining the pirates would be a bad option. However Daze tells the group that he has a plan. He is going to parley with the pirate leader. He steps out of the fortification with his hands up. No one fires as he asks to parley. As he moves towards the pirates, one of the pirates’ weapons goes off. (OOC Daze used his force power to pull a trigger). A fire fight begins between the stormtroopers and the pirates. Daze is shot in the ass as he runs back to the barricade. While the pirates and the stormtroopers fire on each other, the group makes their escape. RB9 exhausts the fire extinguishers in the facility to provide cover and the group sneaks away. Also RB9 activates some reserve defense droids to provide additional defense. The group finds a Hawk 290 that belonged to the pirates and steal it. They are harassed by a couple of tie fighters, but escape the planet. They get to a spaceport where they ditch the Hawk 290. Barago then arranges transportation off the planet for them. During the fray, it gets noted that the facility had a dedicated com channel set up. Why? Reason unknown. After the mission, it turns out that one of the people with the crew were approached by a seller for some goods. What they had was too hot to sell, but they wanted to get rid of them/it. The pirates found out about the goods for sale. What the pirates (and Imperials probably) don’t know is where are the goods. Chapter 3 Daze hears that there is someone in town that knows something about the strange artwork the group has come across First one on Haask in an archaelogical site, it was a mural of jedis fighting a giant spider with a supernova in the background; second one was on Akijjo, it was a triptych. 1st part had a robed figure walking and looking up at the constellations with the sun rising. 2nd part featured ancient monoliths, a second figure (larger than the first) with a black energy blade and in the background the sun is overhead. The third part had jedi being impaled by the black blade being wielded by some big bad guy. Amal and Dr. Malsino decide to accompany him to watch Daze’s back. Malsino assumes this is just part of Daze’s Jeditologist religion/obsession. The two of them sit at the bar, while Daze goes to talk to the two people who he heard know about these kinds of things. He finds the two at a bar called “Delta Zero” in Old town. The men he’s looking for are a young blue twilek who used to be a slave on Ryloth and is interested in becoming a jedi, while Jake is a drunken old human who failed to become a jedi. They found each other through their force connection. No one else outside of the two know this about them. All that other people know is that they are traveling together and the old man is a scholar of some sort. Daze goes to introduce himself to the two men. After introducing himself, Daze tries to explain why he is looking for the two of them. He struggles to tell them everything he remembers. The best that the scholar, Jake, can remember is that the nova spider is related to some kind of a cult. While Daze and his new friends are talking, Malsino notices that the Bartender showing a lot of interest the conversation Daze is having. Malsino tries to figure out what’s going on, but only manages to annoy the bartender. After doing his best to try to calm the situation, he finds that the bartender has a strange tattoo and doesn’t necessarily hate Malsino. At this point, Barago’s under secretary calls the group about a job that needs to be done. One of Barago’s ships needs to be escorted from Rethmar back to Orvaskiir. This ship happens to have the person who had the information that the unnamed Skreva Ruhk leader wanted. He wants both the crew and the ship to be brought back to Orvaskiir. Knowing there would probably be trouble, Daze asks the two guys he’s talking to if they want a job. They agree and are hired onto the crew. The crew goes off to find the ship in question. It’s called the “Silver Star” a large cargo ship. It appears to be drifting in orbit and there’s a firespray docked to it. The firespray has no obvious markings on it. The crew decides to dock and investigate things. Amal and Brill go ahead first. They sneak in and try to surprise any hostiles aboard the ship. Meanwhile Malsino, Amal, and Jake make their way to the bridge without any attempt at being quiet. Amal and Brill hear some noise in the cargo hold. They go to investigate and find some Skraeva Ruhk pirates searching through the cargo. Amal slaughters three of the four. Brill fails to hit one and takes damage. Amal then finishes the fourth pirate off. Up in the bridge, it turns out that the crew were killed in a gruesome fashion. It appears that the crew had surrendered and the Skraeva Ruhk killed them anyways. The crew also appear to have been mutilated after they were dead. The pilot seemed to be shutting the ship down when he was killed. After searching the bridge for some clue about what the pirates were after, the crew finds a weird silver cube that was hidden in the console. Daze happens to inspect it. The cube opens up and turns into a diamond shape. A little purple smoke escapes as well. Then a holographic image is projected. Someone in jedi robes with dark hair appears. The person announces that he is Sujol Ward and says, “Greetings students.” While the holocron plays, Ward mentions that he has discovered the power of foresight. A specific kind of foresight that he has developed. Knowledge of this power was recorded on three kyber crystals. One given to a young Mirialan Gale Markov. Two others were with him. In order to find these, one has to travel to Mandari and trace Master Ward’s steps. Master Ward was part of a military unit that had investigated stuff in this sector around 20-30 years ago. Daze, Brill, and Jake ask the holocron questions. When the holocron is asked about what was discovered on Haask, he doesn’t know, however Ward and his companions came to Terminus sector to learn about the Nova Spider. (Most Jedi created holocrons were created to save jedi Knowledge. Master Ward knew he should build this holocron because of his foresight.) Seral Annet and crew were traitors. The crew decides to go to Mandari. Unbeknownst to Daze, Brill and Jake, Amal and Malsino go back to the Delta Zero bar. Since this isn’t going to make money for Malsino and Amal, they go to the bartender, Jander, and see if they can get some money out of him for letting him know about what’s going on. Malsino gets a despair (double despair). The bar goes into lockdown. The door is barred and weapons appear around the bar. It is then that Amal realizes that “Delta Zero” is a Terminatus order. Malsino realizes that there’s something big going down and he’s about to be killed. Amal readies his guns. Malsino tries to talk to Jander and get him to not kill them. A deal is worked out with the bartender. He won’t kill the two if they bring back all the information they find on Sojul Ward and the people accompanying him. This information is to brought back to him and him only. No one else can know of this. Not even Barago. Any attempt to sell this information to someone else will bring dire consequences. Later on, Jander mentions that this discovery would have dire consequences. Jander also shows off a tattoo of his that indicates that he is an Imperial or Republic military man. He also off handedly mentions “Jersera” as a potential problem. Malsino is given an unknown model comm link that appears to be military grade. '''Part 2' Seeing the trip to Mandari as an opportunity to do some shipping, Malsino got a shipment of Slick worth 10k in creds to bring along to Mandari. Also the business got reorganized. Now the business has *Core Focus *Special Orders *Whole sale prices *Specialized Licencies *Electronic Locks Here are the specs for Duke Cloud runner: Astromech 1 | 1 | 2 | 2 | 1 | 1 Br| Ag| Int| Cun | Will | Pres Soak 1 Threshold 11 Skills: Astrogation 3, Computers 3, Cool 2, Mechanics 2, Piloting (Space) 2 Equip: Arc welder, Repair tools Group flies to Mandari, encounters 4 ships. The four ships attack. The turtle’s gun goes down. The four ships are destroyed (no idea whose ships they are) and the pilots are left to die in space. Malsino jams the signal so that no distress signals get out. The group lands at Folia Prime, the spaceport. They get 15k for the delivery of slick. Daze shows no interest in looking for the jedi artifact, Malsino has to move things along. The group asks around about Jessara. What they turn up is that she is a dangerous person and one shouldn’t go after her. Also She is part of a crime syndicate and no one wants to talk about her. In order to find out more information, Malsino contacted Dax about Jessara (he also mentioned getting her work with Barago). Jessara has been known in the sector for about 20-30 years and she has a military background. She uses a red light saber and she is known for being a problem solver. Taylor loves granny butts. In fact, he goes nuts for granny butts. Part 3 Taylor is like a wrecking ball on granny butts “You need more badges to control me.” Tiff to Rick. The Nova Turtle is in the shop for repairs. On the planet Mandari and need to hire a ship and a mercenary. Malsino meets a selonian and her human partner. The human is named Ash (Astarath Grymme). She is named Vayden A’qh. He gives info about Kolash (where the group is going to). He has a ship to be on standby for delivery and pick up. Ash is here for a week and Malsino arranges to haul some cargo for Ash. No out of pocket cargo for Ash (5k over fee to come back). Vayden will be the mercenary back up for the group. Daze consults the holocron for more information. Sujol Ward met Gel on Haask. Wanted to take on Gel as a Padawan (learner). They went to Mandari to set up a base for the Republic. The base was at Kollus. Republic intelligence found that the town had two factions vying for control. Hellshur and Tumerous. These were both natives to the planet (the chozeri). Outside of reclaimed area, thick foliage surrounded the town for several kilometers. The group heads out to the town. They camp for the night in the jungle. A dark shadow drops from the canopy and attacks during the night. A native animal attacks Daze. Malsino shoots it. Daze strains to get ready. Vayden then kills it. It was a Bear sloth. Continuing to move through the jungle, the group finds a large chunk of amber hanging from a tree. They are also at a river they must cross. Its narrow, but steep canyon. The group harvested the amber and crossed the river. Nearing Koloss city, they encounter a dozen Chozeri. It is the Jarlo family of Chozeri. They are wandering group of merchant/traders from Koloss. Malsino makes a trade. The amber for five doses of bear sloth anti-venom. They are warned of the Reeve. He is cruel and the ruler of the city. Look for Jyl Corviss. They will rent out space for travelers. Make it to Koloss City. The city is built in the large Elrot tree. It has many open areas and a big open area field. 300 meters across at the base of the tree is a huge carving. The group finds shelf mushroom farmer Jyl. In order to find a place to live, the group needs to rent a warehouse due to the high taxes imposed by the Reeve. In general the Reeve has made things harder for the people. Over hear Jyl talking to some people. They ask about the group and if they paid the residency tax. Daze goes over and runs into the conversation. The people asking about the residency tax are three Chozeri in padded armor with odd little blades with a wet look and pistols. Always push the bitch button. Daze handles the situation peacefully. The carving previously seen on the tree at the center of the village is ancient and gets more added to it. In front of the column are armed guards holding back an angry crowd of Chozeri. The assembled citizens are yelling and ready to riot. The crowd is pushing against the guards. The guards are protecting another group of Chozeri who are changing a section of the carving. The guards mutter something about the need to enshrine the Reeve’s great deeds. Malsino tries twice to calm down the crowd. Both times fail. The guards say they will tell the Reeve about this. By some miracle Malsino deescalates the situation. The group wanders around town. There is palpable fear in the town. Guards are constantly patrolling. At one point Guards drift toward the back of a shop and intimidate the shopkeeper for more money. Daze handles the situation. The group decides its time to deal with the Reeve. They send in Vayden first to deactivate the security and allow the group to get into the Reeve’s place, which is the largest building in the city. They get in and find the Reeve. He is a tall middle aged Mirialin. It is Gel, the person they’re looking for. Part 4 The group finds themselves in the Reeve’s beautiful house in the tree. Standing before them is Gel Markov. Malsino goes ahead and charms him. Gel invites them into his salon. Gel offers drinks to the group. Daze takes one, but Malsino doesn’t. The two go in and begin to talk to Gel. Daze drops the bomb that he has Sojul Ward’s holocron. The discussion goes poorly after that. Gel demands that they give up the holocron and leave. He goes into a another room and closes the door behind himself to let the group make up their minds. The group decides to go after him. They open up the door and standing behind the door is a mixed group of up of Chozeri and armored up wookiees. Gel is also there. He is armed with a sword and he is holding something under his cloak. The group decides to shut the door. The door gets destroyed in the hail of blaster fire that comes next. Final Countdown - Europe Gel gives the group a choice. Surrender the cube and get escorted out of town or die. Give it away now - Red Hot Chili peppers Daze has a force vision of possible consequences. One is that the group is escorted to the edge of town and shot. A second possibility is that the group are turned over to waiting Imperials. A third possibility they are led to the edge of town and killed execution style. Malsino prefers to take the Reeves deal thinking the Reeve isn’t a complete ass. Daze knows he has to make his move. Daze force grabs the sword at Gel’s belt. Malsino gets shot. Vayden then busts into the room. Vayden shoots two wookiees. She then uses coercion to cause four Chizeri and 2 Wookiees to drop. Malsino uses a table as cover and it catches fire. The poison drinks offered by Gel ignite. Malsino grabs Daze’s sword and then hits the Reeve for a lot of damage and crits him. As the fight continues, Malsino breaks Daze’s sword. Meanwhile Daze gets an agonizing wound (hamstrung and lost weapon). The Reeve begins to bleed out and falls unconscious. Malsino treats his wounds and Daze takes his lightsaber (which is a training saber). Vayden comes down from her spot on the ceiling. Malsino does some more healing. A large group of Chozeri are outside. They are ready to riot. They are composed of the two groups vying for control of the town. The Cohellshur led by the Elder and the Tumerous led by Odeer. Malsino negotiates a peace between the clans with a democratic system of government. Daze tells Malsino that he saw a bunch of troopers outside of town. Apparently the Imperials occasionally have business with the Reeve. Malsino convinces them to not let anyone know that they were in the village. The group now has two broken cortosis blades. Malsino negotiates for part of the city’s treasury for services rendered. 10k He then organizes a grow op in the village. This counts as a small homestead with improvements. There is then a Q and A with the holocron. Ward went with his compatriots of Shadow command to a nearby planet to deal with an insurrection. It was Orvaskiir. The people of the planet wanted to overthrow the unjust government of the planet. Part of Ward’s group were Wookiee troopers. There is a sizable group of wookiee troopers Terminus sector. They are mostly found on Mandari. Other races were turned from Slaves to soldiers for Shadow Command. Shadow command consisted of Markov, Ward, and other Jedi. Along with them were elite commando stormtroopers. Every platoon had a jedi. They were undertaking secret missions. Shadow command was involved with a lot of stuff on Haask. Also in Shadow command were Lasaat and Gigorin troopers. They were almost treated as equals. Ward left Markov in command of things on Mandari. The stormtroopers left Markov and disappeared. Juro city on Ovaskiir was the original sector capital. Ward went to Orvaskiir to put down a rebellion. Called the Mist wraith uprising. The city ended up being evacuated and a new capital was found. The holocron was originally on Orvaskiir before being scrounged and taken away offworld by the ship that got attacked by the Skraeva Rukh. The group now has to go back to Orvaskiir to continue the adventure.